22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
General Regulations
Regulations are the rules that apply to all members of Starfleet, but they can be overriden by General Orders. *'Regulation 1:' All officers are to maintain clean cut appearance. **'Regulation 1A:' All Uniforms are to include, Division Color, Rank, and Comm-badge. ***'Regulation 1A-1:' Official Starfleet Divisions: Science Blue, Medical is Blue Green, Command is Red, Operations is Yellow. *'Regulation 2:' All officers are to adhere to the regulation guides for Starfleet equipment. *'Regulation 3:' In the event of imminent destruction, a Starfleet Captain is authorized to preserve the lives of his crew by any justifiable means. *'Regulation 4:' The Starfleet Code of Conduct governed the conduct of Starfleet officers on starships and starbases. Civilians such as Quark were subject to the Code of Conduct. *'Regulation 5:' In the event of hostile alien takeover the EMH is to deactivate and wait for rescue. *'Regulation 6:' At least two staff officers are to be present during any treaty or contract negotiations. *'Regulation 7:' An officer is to be placed under arrest if accused of violating the Prime Directive, unless that officer can give satisfactory answer to such charge in the presence of the most senior fellow officers available. *'Regulation 8:' All standards are to be maintained as listed guides instructs. *'Regulation 10:' All officers involved in a mission must be debriefed after its conclusion. *'Regulation 11:' Officers are forbidden from developing private relationships with subordinates. *'Regulation 12:' Officers assigned to a post must remain at that post until dismissed by commanding officer. Abandoning a post is an act of desertion and punishable by court-marshal. *'Regulation 13:' All Logs must be record regularly recapping specific events of missions undertaken by the Starship, Crew, or Team with detail and accuracy. Attempts to modify or falsify report details are punishable by courtmartial. *'Regulation 46:' When in combat all hands are to report to battle stations. **'Regulation 46A:' If transmissions are being monitored during battle, no uncoded messages on an open channel. **'Regulation 46B:' 1.) Tactical Teams to critical locations of the Starship to deal with boarding parties, 2.) Medical Teams to stand by locations, 3.) All engineering teams teams report to engineering section. **'Regulation 46C:' Energy Defense fields are active during Yellow Alert, and Deflector Shields powered up. *'Regulation 47:' When preparing an away team for missions beyond a Category D; tactical armor, and armaments are required. **'Regulation 47A:' Missions classified as Category D only a device kit is required, and hand phaser recommenced. *'Regulation 48:' Joint missions with starship commanders outside the Fleet or detachment force must first determine which mission has priority. Once that is established Ranking Starfleet Officer may offer a temporary commission for the decided on mission. That commission expires at the conclusion of the mission. *'Regulation 121' **'Regulation 121A:' The Chief Medical Officer has the power to relieve an officer or crewman of his or her duties (including one of superior rank) if, in the CMO's professional judgment, the individual is medically unfit, compromised by an alien intelligence, or otherwise exhibits behavior that indicates seriously impaired judgment. A Starfleet officer can face court martial for failing to submit to such a relief. *'Regulation 157:' Starfleet officers shall take all necessary precautions to minimize any participation in historical events. *'Regulation 191:' In a combat situation involving more than one ship, command falls to the vessel with tactical superiority, should there not be a higher ranking officer present. *'Regulation 476.9:' All away teams must report to the bridge at least once every 24 hours *'Regulation 619: '''The commanding officer must relieve himself of command if the mission at hand leaves them emotionally compromised. *'Procedure Q:' If a state of deep hostility exists, a landing party is to beam down fully armed and ready for any kind of trouble. *'Reactivation Clause:' In the event of an emergency, recently retired or discharged personnel may be recalled to active duty. *'Procedure - Inquiry:' Starfleet Command at anytime may order an investigation of a specific event. A flag officer may appoint any officer to conduct the investigation. Once appointed that officer has rights to access any log database to bring a conclusion to the inquiry. *'Procedure - Court Martial''': Such procedures are drawn up as charges against officers that have violated General Orders or incidents that have for failure in adhering to starfleet regulations. No fewer than three officers of command or flag rank comprise the court. The senior officer of the court martial acts as the president. This officer controls the mode and order of presentation of evidence, as well as making evidentiary rulings. Proof is presented through oral testimony and exhibits, including record tapes. The accused has the right to face his accusers, cross-examine witnesses, as well as to testify. Category:Regulations